


Learning Curve

by Rosyn_Snow



Series: Team 7 - The Best There Ever Was and Will Be [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Impromptu Lesson about Summons, It’s Still Messy, Shinobi Summons, The Start of Kakashi Being a Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyn_Snow/pseuds/Rosyn_Snow
Summary: Kakashi get's a crash course on what it means to be a teacher, and his kids get a crash course about summons.





	Learning Curve

Naruto didn’t know what to expect, but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

“Alright!” Kakashi clapped his hands, worry creeping into his tone. “Crash course!”

Kakashi motioned them closer, they decided to sit crowded against his legs. The screeching of so many animals at once driving them to be closer than they normally would’ve, _that snake was taller than the Hokage building_!

“Alright, you three remembered what we did to get here?”

Sakura shook her head, “You had us reverse summon ourselves to the summons realm.”

Kakashi settled a hand into her hair. “Exactly. Now who wants to tell me what happened next?”

“We arrived here in this clearing surrounded by angry animals.” Sasuke tilted his head and looked at Kakashi. “Why are they angry sensei?”

Kakashi swallowed audibly, “They’re fighting.”

Sasuke frowned, “Over what?”

Naruto hunched his shoulders forward, gritted his teeth and leaned further back underneath the shelter Kakashi created for them. “Us.”

A particularly load yowl had Naruto snarling in response, his fangs glinting in the low light of the summons world. “That’s right Naruto they are fighting over us. Any of you know why.”

“No.”

“Okay. Listen close, because this is knowledge your going to need. Knowledge I should’ve told you three before we came here.”

Naruto dug his claws into Kakashi’s ankle and besides the sharp hiss of breath Kakashi didn’t do anything about it. “The summons are divided into a hierarchy, okay. There are three tiers, the low summons commonly used as messengers and scouts. The high summons like the Yondime’s Toads, kay.” 

A snake tail came a little close in hitting them as it failed on the ground, an owl's talons dug into its skull.

“And there are sage summons, these are the top of deck summons. Ones that are picky and almost never have summoners. Now, all summons have tests to pass when you reverse summon to their world instead of just signing a contract with your blood.”

A fox tucked itself underneath a jaguar, as said jaguar swiped a coyote across the muzzled.

“Some of them aren’t even Shinobi Summons either. Like the foxes there are what we call Spirit Summons. They are commonly seen helping priests and monks. Sometimes a Shinobi will summon one when help training their Yin Chakra.”

They watched as a Bear slammed a stag into the mountain, “That doesn’t answer why they’re fighting over us.”

Kakashi sighed as a wolf circled the bear before turning away and sat in front of them. It's only prey having been a hound of some sorts. “That’s because all of these summons are part of the groups that are close in matching your personality and chakra, so they’re fighting over the rights to have one of you as their summoner.”

The bear ambled over next and plopped down next to the wolf. They watched as the owl used a form of guerrilla tactics to take out the eagle before it winged over and perched on the bear’s shoulder and started preening its wings.

The last few fights was between the cheetah, the lion, and the jaguar. The little fox darting in between the opponents of the jaguar before returning to a safe distance out of the way of its ally. 

The cheetah had speed on it’s opponents, the lion bulk, but the jaguar ultimately won with its perfect mixture of bulk, speed, strength, and the help of the fox. The jaguar picked up said fox before bounding over to them and sitting on the other side of the wolf.

Kakashi sighed and tapped at their shoulders. “Alright kids, on your feet. Let the summons approach you.”

Sakura and Sasuke carefully stood up, and Kakashi leaned down to help Naruto pry his claws from his flesh, Kakashi then nosed his temple. “I know,” he muttered. “Your okay.”

Kakashi stood again and help Naruto to his feet to stand besides his teammates. Kakashi stood behind them, carefully making sure they were picked first so he knew what to expect. The wolf purred and laid down.

The owl took flight to land on Sasuke’s shoulder and they disappeared into a puff of smoke. The bear ambled up next, slowly making its way to Sakura boping her in the chest before the too vanished in smoke.

The jaguar and fox glance at the wolf before moving up to Naruto and pressing against the sides of his legs, the last thing he saw was the wolf pushing its head into Kakashi’s stomach, smoke then clouded his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on Discord: https://discord.gg/4FQ5gBC


End file.
